


In Sickness

by bellacatbee



Series: Pets series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obedience, Objectification, Pets, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Nick shouldn’t have picked the Angel that had been returned to the sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

Maybe Nick shouldn’t have picked the Angel that had been returned to the sanctuary. It had just looked so small with its golden white hair and shiny white wings and Nick had fallen for how sweet it had seemed, nuzzling against his hand. He needed something to make his house seem full of life again, needed something that would rely on him and the Angel seemed right for that. He left with the little Angel tucked under his arm, a bag of rabbit and mixed dry angel food. The Angel was called Lucifer. Nick was only to find out later exactly how correct that name was for his little Angel. 

The first night Lucifer flapped up to the bookcase and refused to come down, even for titbits of rabbit. Nick left him up there and went to bed only to find Lucifer perched on the end of his bed when he woke in the morning, watching him disconcertingly. He had a piece of rabbit in his mouth which he proceeded to eat nosily. Nick felt sick. 

**

It became apparent painfully early on that Lucifer did not get on with other Angels. Nick took him to the park to try and bring him out of his shell. He’d already worked out after the first few trips back and forth that he needed to crate Lucifer in the car or he was likely to scuttle around the car, trying to clamber over Nick and under him and get them both killed in a fiery wreck. Lucifer whimpered and raged against being caged but eventually Nick got him under control. He drove to the park, aware that Lucifer was watching him reproachfully from his cage in the back but trying to ignore it. 

Once he reached the park he let Lucifer out, getting a nip on his fingers in thanks and Lucifer rushed off to join his brothers and sisters, wings flapping behind him as he tried to lift himself up but it seemed the Angel could only glide for a little while before he came down. It seemed that way for any number of the angels. They grew too big for their wings to carry them great distances but the wings were still the most magnificent part of them, marking them out as exotic, as different and Nick had to admit he enjoyed watching Lucifer try to fly. 

He settled down on a bench to watch the little Angel and that was when he began to notice something about Lucifer. He didn’t play. He menaced. He chased the other Angels, pounced on them, pulled their wings and tore out great handfuls of feathers. He bit to draw blood and growled at anyone who came close to try and ward him away. 

“I don’t think you should come back till you’ve trained him.” Said the owner of one of Lucifer’s sobbing victims, a little dark angel whom Lucifer had bitten on the arm. Other people were hardly as kind in their assumption of Nick’s skills as a Master. Nick finally cornered Lucifer by a tree and when the Angel attempted to flutter away he caught him round the waist and hauled him over his shoulder, giving him a firm smack across his backside. Lucifer yelped and kicked but Nick carried him firmly back to the car, ignoring the pitiful gaze Lucifer gave him when he was shut away again.

“You’re just lucky I don’t keep you in your cage all the time.” He warned the little Angel and Lucifer spread his wings and hissed at him angrily. Nick sometimes thought Lucifer understood every word he said but if that was true then Lucifer was wilfully disobedient and Nick didn’t want to consider that. 

“We can’t go back.” He told Lucifer angrily, hoping that maybe Lucifer might at least understand what he’d done wrong. “You’re a bad boy. A bad angel.” Lucifer puffed up as if he was impressed with that title and Nick groaned. He could understand now why the angel had been returned. He might look beautiful but he was trouble all the way through. 

**

Lucifer didn’t seem to respond to any of the things that books on Angels suggested to create bonds between owners and pets. He didn’t like Nick touching his wings and tried to hide them from him. He tore round the house when it came to bath times; eager to escape from Nick and the scrubbing brush and when he was forced into the tub he thrashed and kicked out, sending water everywhere and getting bubbles over Nick and all over the bathroom. Even buying him toys didn’t distract Lucifer. He tried to drown them. 

‘Sometimes’ said one of the books ‘Angels respond to having another of their kind in the house. They like to form bond pairs and although their first response should always be to their master, if you’re having trouble another angel may help your angel come out of its shell. Two angels to love is twice the joy after all.’

Nick remembered what Lucifer had been like at the park and discarded that idea early on. He didn’t feel like bringing another angel into the house just for Lucifer to terrorise. That really left Nick persevering on his own to try and create a good Angel out of Lucifer. 

**

Eventually Lucifer picked up rudimentary speech. His favourite word seemed to be “No” and he shouted it at bath times, at meal times, when Nick tried to put him in his cage or put Lucifer to bed. As far as Nick could tell Lucifer hated everything. 

‘If you’ve tried everything and your angel is still unusually aggressive or unresponsive it may be best to consider neutering.’ His book advised. 

With a heavy heart Nick booked an appointment at the vets. Lucifer watched him reproachfully from the top of the bookcase as if he knew just what Nick was doing. “No!” He squawked and Nick ignored him. If Lucifer had just been a good boy like the other Angels then he wouldn’t have had to resort to this method. Lucifer had left him no choice. 

**  
Nick woke up to a warm pressure around his cock and he blinked, the first thing he saw was the brilliant gold of Lucifer’s wings spread out over them, shimmering golden in the darkness. 

“Lucifer.” He gasped out, reaching to touch the Angel’s wings but Lucifer smacked his hand away.

“No!” He said primly. He snapped his hips, bearing down on Nick’s cock, swallowing it deeper in to his greedy tight hole and all of Nick’s senses rushed back to him. Lucifer was on top of him, spread out over him, fucking himself on Nick’s cock. 

“Bad.” He murmured, not sure if he was ashamed of himself for reacting or Lucifer for planning this in the first place. He put his hands to Lucifer’s hips, trying to ease the angel up and off him but Lucifer growled at him. 

“No.” He snapped again, moving faster now and Nick gripped at him, lost in the sensation. Lucifer was slick and open for him, taking every inch of him as if this had been what Lucifer was born to do. Angels were supposed to love, they were supposed to take pleasure in orders but Lucifer didn’t seem like other Angels. Here he was though and Nick thought back about those lines in the books, the stuff about bonded pairs. They’d never mentioned that fucking your angel could make you bond that much stronger. 

Lucifer leaned over him, moving to press little open mouthed kisses to his neck and collar, teeth scrapping over Nick’s skin as his wings moved, the tips stroking up and down over Nick’s cheeks. Maybe, Nick reflected, he’d been going about this all wrong. Lucifer knew what he wanted, how he wanted to be touched and Nick had been trying to teach him from a book. He rolled his hips, pressing up into Lucifer and was responded with a warm moan and nip to his chest. This was Lucifer’s way of showing contentment, his way of showing pleasure and Nick should have followed what the Angel was trying to tell him rather than following books written by people who’d probably never seen an Angel thrown wild with abandon and desire. 

Lucifer was special; you couldn’t train him out of a book. 

Lucifer spread his wings wider, knocking over the bedside lamp in his arch but Nick was in no hurry to tell him off.

“That’s it, good boy.” He murmured, feeling Lucifer become slicker still around him, wet from the words Nick was using. “You’re such a good boy.”

Lucifer was bouncing up and down on his cock now, fingers fisting the bed sheets and his head tipped back, gasping as he fought for release and Nick reached forward carefully to wrap his fingers around Lucifer’s own red little cock that sprung from a nest of sweet golden curls between his legs. Lucifer didn’t like his touch normally and Nick half expected for Lucifer to push him away again, to cry out the one word he knew in English but Lucifer only sighed, wings shuddering slightly as he came over Nick’s hand. 

He was almost painfully tight now around Nick’s cock but Nick pounded him, thrusting up until Lucifer was muttering nonsense, little chirps and peeps that Nick had never heard him make before and those as much as anything else sent him over the edge. Lucifer trusted him, Lucifer was showing him a side of himself he’d never seen before, a side of him that Nick liked. He didn’t want anyone else to see Lucifer like this, to see him undone and open. He liked his prickly, difficult little angel. It made this moment just the sweeter that he had had to work to gain Lucifer’s trust. He cried out Lucifer’s name as he came, reaching to pull the angel down against him and Lucifer let him, nuzzling against his cheek.

He let Nick hold him for a moment before rolling off his owner and moving to lick himself. Nick watched him, fascinated, wondering if Lucifer had always been quite so limber.

**

The next day he called the vets to cancel his appointment. There was no way he was depriving Lucifer after what they had shared together the night before. Lucifer watched him from the bookcase where Nick noted he’d started to carry bits of Nick’s clothes as if he was making a nest for himself. 

The receptionist on the other end of the line sighed. “You shouldn’t anthropomorphize them. They’re not humans. They’re angels.” She said as if Nick was not the first person to pull out of the surgery.

“I can’t help it.” Nick said with a shrug. “Lucifer’s special.”

“It sounds as if he’s got you wrapped around his little finger.” She said and Nick could imagine her rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. If only she knew the half of it.

“Yes, I suppose he does.” He agreed and put the phone down.

Lucifer glided down to settle at his side and lent against Nick, wrapping his arms around him. He rested his head on Nick’s shoulder and bit his neck affectionately. Nick smiled and ruffled his hair. His little angel didn’t respond to anything in the training manuals but that didn’t seem to matter. It had been Nick who’d needed the training in the end, not Lucifer.


End file.
